


Coverup

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Betas (Teen Wolf), M/M, Medical Kink, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Season/Series 02, Sheriff Stilinski Doesn't Know, but only a mention of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just thought you should know that because of your stupid mission to get yourself into the most ridiculous situations ever my father thinks I'm a goddamn pervert," Stiles announced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coverup

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Merry Month of Masturbation! This is set in season 2 when Derek and Scott & Stiles had to be unwilling allies in some cases and this is one of those times.

Stiles stomped into Derek's underground hideout with a sour expression on his face.

Derek looked up from the book he was reading with a raised eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"Just thought you should know that because of your stupid mission to get yourself into the most ridiculous situations ever my father thinks I'm a goddamn pervert," Stiles announced.

"Oh?" Erica piped up from further back in the depot. Derek shot her a glare but she merely smirked back at him.

"What are you talking about, Stiles?"

"Last night? When you showed up at my window, needing me to pull a goddamn arrow out of your side?" Stiles said, as if it were perfectly obvious.

Derek shrugged. "I couldn't shift properly with it wedged in there and you were closest."

"Your whimpering made my dad think there was something wrong!" Stiles yelled.

"I wasn't _whimpering_ ," Derek replied, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever it was it was pathetic but I covered for your ass. Unfortunately, my dad walked in on me to see what was going on. He walked in on me with the first aid kit and I had to tell him I was jerking off and _that's_ what the noise was! He thinks I'm a weirdo with a medical kink now!"

"What's a medical kink?" Isaac asked, poking his head out of the train car.

"Not now, Isaac," Derek gritted out. "Your dad doesn't know anything about what's really going on though, right?"

"Of course not! The only thing more bizarre than me jerking off to the snap of latex gloves is the thought of telling him werwolves are real, you delusional dick," Stiles shot back.

Derek shrugged. "Not my problem, then."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "I can make it your problem, you know." Derek just snorted and turned back to his reading. Out of the corner of his eye Stiles saw Boyd drift out of the shadows, watching their exchange interestedly.

"I could tell him you were in my room, you know. But not as a werewolf in need of rudimentary veterinary assistance," Stiles said slowly.

Derek looked up. "What are you getting at, Stiles?"

"Jail bait, Derek. Jail bait. Remember that next time you consider falling through my window and leaving me to clean up your mess—literally!"

Stiles didn't give Derek a chance to reply before he turned on his heel and stormed out. The betas snickered as he left but Derek growled at them, silencing them. They crept away, leaving him alone but they weren't out of his considerable earshot when Erica muttered, "Like that's a deterrent with those two" followed by Isaac again asking, "What's a medical kink?" in a confused tone.

Derek refused to react. Couldn't react. He had to be in control. He _was_ in control. 

Totally.


End file.
